Paint over Oceans
by crimson.colours.02
Summary: It is the end of highschool, and one day Dia and her childhood friend Kanan come across a strange girl on the beach. With Dia's unconfessed love for her childhood friend, she struggles as Kanan starts to fall for Mari Ohara. Will Dia be able to hide her jealousy? Or will she ruin the relationships that she'd spent so long building?


Dia and Kanan had been best friends ever since grade school, and now, they had made it out of high school together.

"Ah, this sunlight feels great!" Kanan exclaimed as they exited Uranohoshi High for the final time, stretching her arms as she did so. Dia couldn't help but notice the way the sunlight caught her childhood friend's dark blue hair, making it sparkle in an unusual yet beautiful way. The two girls made their way down to the ocean, as Kanan had wished.

Thoughts of colleges played with Dia's mind, yet whenever she was with Kanan, all her worries seemed to disappear.

"Kanan! Wait!" Dia called, but her friend already had taken off in a sprint towards the ocean, tossing her school uniform shoes aside, and squealing as the cool water splashed on her pale legs. Dia watched longingly as Kanan laughed and spread her arms wide, letting the ocean breeze play with her long hair, which was pulled back, in a blue ribbon.

"This is it, Dia" Kanan sighed, as Dia caught up to her, taking off her shoes and flinching at the cold water. "We're finally out of high school. We can do whatever we want now, go whereever we want."

Dia nodded. I'll go where ever you go, she thought silently.

"I'll miss you though" her blue haired friend continued playfully. "I'll miss seeing your face everyday."

If only you knew. Dia was about to reply when a voice interrupted her.

"SHINY!"

A loud voice cried, making the two girls turn around. There, standing a good couple of meters away from them, was a girl, standing on top of dangerously high rocks. Her short, blonde hair flowed in the wind, and the way the sunlight touched her dainty shoulders made her skin look luminous.

"Dia" Kanan whispered, making the brunette snap out of her thoughts. "Who is she? She looks like a foreigner"

The long haired girl shrugged helplessly. Who was that girl? She definitely wasn't from around here, she thought. The town where they lived in was tiny, one of those places where everyone knew just about everyone.

"She's getting awfully close to the ledge of that rock" her childhood friend hissed, as she started making her way towards the strange girl. Dia slowly followed after her, hesitantly tugging at her friend's arm.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to her" Dia bit her lip, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. This girl is crazy! She could be drunk, or not aware of her surroundings or about to commit sui-

"Hello!" Kanan called, ignoring Dia's warning. The strange girl didn't hear her, causing the blunette to call louder, making the blonde turn. "We are worried of your safeness!"

The girl laughed at Kanan's terrible english, as ocean waves crashed around the rock, making droplets of water rain down gently on the three girls.

"Hallo!" the blonde called, as the two girls squinted against violent rays, water sprinkling their clothes. "I'm going to jump now. No jokeee!"

Dia's mind blanked as she watched the dainty girl fly down, as if in slow motion. She was frozen. What was happening?

Thud.

Dia blinked once, and then again, and then three times before snapping out of her daze.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Wait, more importantly, what the heck are you thinking?" she heard Kanan screaming at the strange girl, who was sitting tentatively in her childhood friend's arm, making Dia a bit jealous. Kanan was a diver, and the brunette wasn't surprised that she was able to catch the falling girl.

"Sorry" The blonde giggle, and grabbed Kanan's chin, making the childhood friends both gasp. "I needed someone to catch me, right? Otherwise how would I get down?"

Kanan flushed, and Dia strangely found her hands clenched into fists on her side, as she forced them to unclench, by taking a deep breath.

"Are you from around here?" Dia asked, not too interested in the answer, but more to get the blonde off of Kanan. The blonde looked up and smiled, making Dia's breath hitch. The girl did have a dazzling smile.

"I just got to Japan" She explained, looking towards the ocean. "It is a beautiful place! I just had to see the ocean for myself."

She stood up, and brushed off her white sun dress, lending a hand to Kanan, who took it greatfuly.

"What is your name" Kanan asked, brushing off sand from her shorts.

"Joke!"

Dia and Kanan looked at each other.

"Joke? Is that some sort of foreigner name?" They asked, making the strange girl crack up in fits of laughter.

"It's joke" the blonde replied, laughing even harder as the two childhood friends looked at eachother in confusion. The strange girl touched her eyes with her manicured nails. "I was only playing with you. My name is Mari Ohara"

"We believed you were Joke," Kanan giggled, slowly getting how silly they had sounded. Dia pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. "So you're Mari huh? My name is Kanan Maatsura, and this is my best friend, Dia Kurosawa"

They bowed, as Mari stuck out her hand, and the trio all burst out giggling.

"So did you just get here?" Dia asked, as they walked towards a small convenience store to get ice candy. Mari nodded.

"My father owns a huge company overseas, and is now doing a partnership with Japan! So we came here, to live for a while."

"So were you in America?" Kanan wondered out loud, as she grabbed a watermelon flavored ice candy. "What was it like?"

Mari put a finger to her chin in thought. "Very busy. People were always rushing off to somewhere. That's why I love Japan. Everyone can stay and talk to me. Like you two!"

"Well, actually it is more busy in the city" Kanan admitted, making the strange girl shrug her shoulders.

After they'd selected which ice candy they wanted, the three girls thanked the owner, and ran back out into the sunlight, which was now a breathtaking sunlight, painting even the shaded areas that hid underneath trees a deep orange.

"Well, it was great to meet you, Mari" Kanan waved at the blonde, who licked her ice candy as it dripped down her delicate hands.

"Aw, where are you going?"

"Diving" Dia cut in, smiling at her childhood friend, who nodded in apologment. "Kanan loves to dive."

Mari's dainty mouth formed into an o, before she added eagerly, "Please teach me sometime!"

"I'd love to" Kanan replied, as she dashed off, waving good bye, leaving Dia and Mari alone together.

"So, can you stay?" The blonde turned to the brunette, where golden eyes met emerald. "Otherwise Mari will be alone"

"Actually, I have to go pick up my sister" Dia mumbled apologetically, averting her eyes from Mari's exposed cleavage. She checked her phone. "She's with her best friend shopping"

Mari clapped her hands. "I love shopping!"

"Ah, but then after that we have to go straight home" She added, causing Mari's face to fall in disappointment. "Sorry"

The blonde recovered quickly, shaking her head and smiling. She stood up, and threw away her ice candy stick only to come back with a card in her hand.

"Please call me!" She explained, pointing to the card with golden calligraphy that said, "Mari Ohara" as well as a phone number. "And one for Kanan too"

"I'll be sure to do that" Dia replied, as Mari nodded and smiled, running off in the opposite direction.

Dia waved as she and the blonde departed. When the strange girl was out of sight, Dia ducked behind a tree, and tore the business card into a thousand tiny pieces.


End file.
